


The Glass Boy

by GraciouslyCatastrophic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, I don't even know okay, M/M, it's sort of samifer, ouo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciouslyCatastrophic/pseuds/GraciouslyCatastrophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dream he was made of glass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I had the idea while sitting in the dark while sick. There are probably some typos and overuse of the word 'and'. I did this on my phone and i'm not going back to edit it. I'm sorry about that. Enjoy~

The Glass Boy  
In his dream he was made of glass. He found himself in a field of sunflowers that tickled his cheeks with kisses from their petals, and whispered to him words of kindness. Words of love. "We'll be with you always boy. We love you more than all the world" The warmth of their words seeped into him and he smiled in their embrace. The yellow flowers smiled back. He had never been so happy. The warmth in him grew and grew until, when a dry petal touched him, the field set ablaze.  
The boys beloved sunflower field was screaming in agony that eventually settled down with the ashes. The boy sat down and cried "I don't want to be alone". Sure enough a tin hand clapped his shoulder with a comforting squeeze. "Oh glass boy, you will always have me." The tin soldier looked down on him with a warm smile that the glass boy could not help reciprocate. The soldier helped him off of his feet and he walked with him, unaware that he had gained a small crack on his chest.  
The soldier and him travelled together in a dark world, with seemingly unending night. They made their way to find a general whom the soldier had gotten seperated from "He'll know what to do glass boy" he told him. "He always knows what to do. He is smart and brave and puts others first. He has saved many lives in the Great War. He will be happy to meet you."  
However, when they finally did meet the famed general, the glass boy could not see any of the qualities described. He was a lazy man content with giving the Soldier orders that were not possible. He yelled and chastised when the tin soldier did them wrong. The general looked down on the glass boy with bitter eyes, as though he was seeing a monster. He told him to stay out of trouble, reached to the tin soldier and whispered something unheard, then disappeared with a snake.  
The tin soldier didn't look at the glass boy in the same way after that. His smile was still warm but didn't reach his eyes which were filled with a doubt of some kind.  
Without his general around though, those looks didn't last long as the tin soldier didn't know what to do without guidance. He ran himself straight into a white dogs' mouth, and was snapped into pieces.  
The glass boys' heart cracked more and one fractured up to his shoulder. He cried and cried at his friend's side, eyes fogging up. Soon his glass eyes fogged too much and he couldn't see.  
The sun beat down in the lonesome desert the boy cried in. He was growing hotter and hotter. "It is much too hot. I will surely die, but i cannot see. How will i cool myself?" He cried even more until he heard a snake's sugary voice "You could come into this river with me and swim oh boy of glass. It will surely cool you down."  
The boy, blinded by tears, followed the oversweet voice into the river. It felt much too thick to be water, and what was worse was that it was warm. "You lied you snake! This river is not cool at all!" The snake merely laughed. The crack deepened and fractured more as he tried to make his way out of the water, only to find that he was 

stuck.  
He then heard the tin soldier calling him. "Glass boy! Where are you!" The boy shouted for the tin soldier to come to him, to help him out of the river. The tin soldier, now held together by staples and tape, simply looked at him with disgust. "How could you swim in this river? It is tainted and vile." The boy tried to explain that he was tricked, that he was stuck, but to no avail. The tin soldier pulled him out forcefully, cracking the boy's arm and a bit of his head on the way out, then looked at him with the eyes that the general looked on him with. An owl appeared then, saying he put the soldier back together, that they must fight a war.  
The owl looked at the boy with shame and interest. The boy would fight the soldier said.  
It was then that a glowing light came to the glass boy every night. It asked him to stop the fighting, that it would go out if he did fight. It asked him to stand for peace with him instead. The boy wanted that more than anything, and was very tempted to say yes. He never wanted to fight. But the tin soldier steered him away from the light and each time he did, it seemed to get sadder and sadder.  
The owl and the tin soldier wanted to destroy that light. To trap it in a jar until it went out for good. The glass boy did not want the light to go out, but the tin soldier ordered him to help anyway. He did not want to disappoint the tin soldier again.  
But eventually they all stood together and the glass boy let the light into his heart. The owl and the tin soldier wanted him in the jar now too, but he wanted to be free. They wanted to break the light, but he liked it. He wanted to save the light, but not disappoint the soldier and the owl. It was too much for him and the cracks began to widen. They began to fracture all around him until he was broken, but the light kept him together.  
They were put in the jar together so that the light would be contained.  
Now the glass boy understood why. It was no light it was a sun, too powerful for those in their home to see. However, this sun didn't burn. It warmed him with a glow, similar to the sunflower's but much more powerful. It whispered to the glass boy words of love and words of apologies. "I love you so much. You and I are meant to be my glass boy. I'm sorry you got trapped in here too. This is my burden not yours" and the glass boy cried for the sun. He cried for the sadness it carried, and he cried for the burdens it bore. He curled up in it's glow and cried for it while he apoligized.  
In the sun he felt loved, and he felt that he truly wasn't fragile in it's light. He felt safe and warm and at home with the sun. The sun and the glass boy loved each other to no end and that was something that made eternity in a jar worth it.  
Then one day a skeleton gripped the glass boy and ripped him from his sun. They grabbed for eachother but to no avail. The skeleton brought him back outside of the jar and left the sun sealed inside. The glass boy cried and cried. But the skeleton put it's bony fingers to his lips and told him not to scratch. The glass boy was suddenly in agonizing pain, and his head felt like it was on fire. He screamed as loudly as he could, but his screams dissolved into whimpers. He opened his eyes to see the skeleton again. "Don't scratch the wall" it said as it disappeared into the wind. He then saw the tin soldier and the owl who greeted him with relieved smiles.  
But the boy did not return those smiles. How could he? He had lost the only thing in life that kept him safe. That loved him. There were no more sunflowers. There were no more trusting smiles from the tin soldier. There was no more sun. The glass boy cracked into pieces and out came the light of his soul, weeping over the loss of his other half.

Sam Winchester awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face at a dream he could barely remember. All he knew was that in his dream he was made of glass. All he knew was that when he shattered with grief, something fixed him with soft words and a warm embrace, but that he had shattered when he'd been ripped away. Sam Winchester cried silently in the night as he tried to remember who.


End file.
